Love or hate? She'll decide their fate
by Aven Knight
Summary: Makessa Nightmare is a girl with extraordinary strength and she can't understand why. Izaya Orihara is getting himself into some pretty sketchy areas of business and is in need of a body guard from his clients and from his beloved Shizu-chan. What happenes when Makessa realizes Izaya was using her? Or maybe its the other way around. Will she be the reason these two end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Izaya runs away as the gash in his arm keeps bleeding. "Damn him to hell!" He murmurs. Shizuo had managed to steal Izaya's knife out of his hand and cut him. Not deep but enough to make it hurt like hell. Izaya bumps into a raven haired girl with purple tips along her bangs and ends of her hair. Her eyes are a florescent purple and she has a scowl that matches Shizuo's. "Watch where your going idiot!" She spats, she notices the blood on his arm and her expression changes. "You alright?, I'm Makessa Nightmare, come with me." Before Izaya could protest the girl grabs him and begins pulling him along a path and to a hotel building. "Welcome back Miss" a doorman says. "Thank you Arnold. Please tell my father I won't be attending dinner tonight, tell him I unexpectedly bumped into a friend" she motions toward Izaya. The doorman nods and they continue into a grand lobby. Izaya is astonished. They get into an elevator and go all the way up to the penthouse. She walks until they reach a room that has a number 12 on it. She uses a key card to open it and walks in pulling Izaya with her. She sits him on a bar stool and walks into another room to grab a first aid kit. She sits across from him "Take off your shirt and before you get any ideas I'm saying that so I can clean your wound and stitch it and to sew your clothes and wash them." She says. Izaya hesitates but does as she says. She sets his shirt on the counter and begins cleaning his wound and stitches him up, almost as well as Shinra maybe better. "What's your name?" She asks. "Izaya Orihara" He says. "Nice to meet you, so what happened? To your arm" she asks. "I got into a fight with Shizuo Heiwajima" he says with a small smirk. "The monster of Ikebukuro?" she asks, with minor interest. "Heh yeah, him, my beloved Shizu-chan isn't always happen to see me." He chuckles. "And who are you?, Alls I know is your name is Makessa and your father owns this hotel, what's your story? How can you stitch so well?" he asks. "I'm a med student graduate, my father is a big time billionaire and my family is always in the spotlight. My twin spends more time on camera than I do. My father doesn't like me which is why its no big deal that I'm missing dinner. He thinks I'm a freak, he can't understand it. I don't even understand it" she says as she finishes the last bit of thread and begins stitching Izaya's jacket. He watches her for a while. "What do you mean he doesn't understand and neither do you? What are you talking about?" He asks. "I'm… like Shizuo in a way. My abilities are different. I'm faster than most people; I can destroy people with my bare hands. I don't know why but I am…" she sighs. "I didn't' ask for this…"She shakes her head and walks into another room with Izaya's clothes. He hears a washing machine and she returns. "Hungry? I'll call room service" She says. He nods and she dials a number. Moments later a waiter brings up two carts. "Here you are Miss" the man says. "Thanks Ike, here" she hands him a tip. "Miss I can't" he tries to hand it back and Izaya catches the 1,000 yen bill with his eyes. "Ike I know you need it more than I do please, pay off your wife's medical bills with that. You're the only one I aks to bring my food so I can give you that. I know my father cut back on the staff and I know you're in debt up to your eyes. Please take it" she insists. The man nods thanks her again and leaves. She turns to Izaya "Let's eat." She sits down in front of the tv and grabs a box. Izaya follows and sits beside her. "That was a kind gesture." Izaya mentions. She nods and continues to eat. "I have a proposal for you" Izaya announces. "What kind?" she asks. "You serve as my body guard and protect me form Shizuo and I'll see if I can find out why you are the way you are." Izaya says. She looks at him and ponders this. "Deal" she shakes his hand. Izaya smiles and continues to eat. There is a loud buzz and Makessa stands and walks into a small room and puts Izaya's jacket in the dryer on delicate. She returns and sits down. "So why did you tell your doorman I was a friend?" he asks with a mischievous smirk. "I live alone here, my father keeps trying to set me up with "eligible bachelors" that he thinks will make him look good. Those guys are a bunch of assholes or they try to force me into things I want no parts of. He thinks it will make me appear normal and then he can at least pretend to like me. He has never forced my twin into this because she is nothing like me. Sometimes I wish it was her who wasn't normal… but then I regret that thought." She looks at her food as she speaks. "I'm sorry; you don't care about my shit of a life. Forget I said anything" Makessa says and takes another bite. Izaya would have liked to say he could have cared less but he is starting to grow on this girl. "Hey its alright I am your "friend" aren't I". He slurs the word friend playfully. She pushes him gently and rolls her eyes. The dryer buzzes and she stands to get it and just then there is a knock at the door. "I'll get my jacket, you can get the door" Izaya says as he helps her stand. "Thanks" She says and walks to the door. She opens the door. "Hello there gorgeous. Your father sent me to check on you, he thought you'd be lonely here eating by yourself." A tall man, very clean cut wearing a nice tailored suit, his hair slicked back and a crooked smile stares down at the small raven haired girl. She rolls her eyes in disgust. "Chad I've told you a thousand times leave me the hell alone, no way in hell will I ever date you and no way would I want your company over the blissful silence I have when I'm not with you."She says as she tries to shut the door. He forces it open with his arm and pushes himself in the door. "Come on Makessa quit playing hard to get. I'm the only bachelor who isn't afraid to be within five feet of you. I'm the best you're going to get!" he grabs her wrist. Just then a flash of raven hair appears between them and Izaya is holding a knife to Chad's throat. "Its guys like you who make guys like me extremely pissed off. Now release her wrist and get out. Because if I remember correctly she never invited you in. this is breaking and entering" Izaya says as he moves his knife closer to the man's throat. "Makessa who is this creep is he someone you know?" Chad asks. She twists his wrist and pins him against the wall. "That creep is my friend and my boss, now get the hell out of my house before I put yet another restraining order on you!" She pushes him towards the door and he hits his head just before she opens the door and pushes him out slamming the door. She leans against the door trying to steady her breathing. "Are you ok?" Izaya asks as he stays where he is. "Yes, thanks to you. That creep has done far worse things when we are alone… I'm glad someone was here to witness what happens." She says. "You weren't kidding, your insanely strong you barely moved him at all." He says. She merely nods. "I have a few jobs to go on to night, interested in starting early?" He asks. A small smile creeps onto her lips and she nods. "I'll go change." She walks into her room and rummages through her closet. Pulling out a black pair of jeans, a purple tank top, a fishnet shirt and a black jacket, she pulls on her clothes grabbing her black knee high heel boots and walks out. "Well? I might as well look like a girl fawning over you so that when I kick their ass they won't see what's coming" She miles and Izaya laughs. The walk out of her room and through the lobby, Izaya heads west toward Ikebukuro and keeps walking checking his phone ever so often to confirm a location. "We will meet our first client in an alley behind Russia Sushi." He says. She nods and keeps walking at a short distance behind him. Celty, the headless dullahan is waiting for them. She types for quite a while, looking between Izaya and the unfamiliar girl behind him. "She's a friend Celty no need to worry. And yes I can manage with that information. I'll stop by later." Izaya keeps walking and they find themselves in the center of Ikebukuro. Makessa looks beside her and sees a vending machine flying in the air. She squares her body with it. Catching it one handed, tossing it behind her. "IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAA!" a blonde wearing a bartender outfit screams. "That would be our dear shizu-chan coming to play, nice moves by the way" Izaya says to the raven haired girl. She giggles and stands off to the side. Shizuo comes running at Izaya but Makessa knocks him on his ass. "Who the hell are you!" Shizuo demands. The girl smirks. "Wouldn't you love to find out?" Izaya looks at this girl, only hours ago she was frightened at the thought of a man touching her, now she is completely differently. Edgy, cocky and overall confident, he's amazed by her transition. Shizuo comes running at the girl screaming. She meets his pace and throws him up, jumping and landing a kick to his jaw. Izaya stares wide eyed, dumfounded by the scene before him. Shizuo lands on his ass and she lands on her feet. "What are you waiting for? Isn't my job to keep him away from you while you continue to work? So quit standing there gawking and start running you idiot! The girl yells at Izaya. Izaya gives a swift nod and makes it out of there. He chuckles to himself. Shizuo recovers from his shock and stands up. "Hey girl, what's the deal with you and that blood sucking flea? Does he have something over you? How did you learn to fight like that? How are we evenly matched?" Shizuo spits all of these questions at her. The girl lets out a laugh. "He employed me to protect him from you, his motives I'm unsure of. How I learned to fight, well I never did, I'm like you Shizuo. Evenly matched? I just threw you onto the ground. Now you want answers." She laughs. Shizuo gets even more pissed off and runs at her. She jumps up and kicks him in the face spinning so she can kick his back on her way down. Shizuo lets out a grunt and is flung forward. The girl lands on her feet without a scratch on her. Shizuo screams in frustration and runs at her. He barely catches her before she spins around and kicks his side. "Damn it! Why is she so damn fast!" he curses. He grabes a vending machine and throws it at her. She dodges and comes running at him. She throws a punch but shizuo grabs her arm and throws her. She lands on her feet not so gracefully. "Heh, your good, I've never encountered anyone like you. What's your name?" He asks almost amused. "Makessa Nightmare. But don't bother remembering it. You'll have amnesia by the time I'm done with you." She smirks. Shizuo laughs and runs at her. She grabs his arm and flings him into a building and takes off running in the direction Izaya went. Shizuo is dumfounded by the girl. "Makessa huh, I'll be looking forward to meeting you again." He smirks, almost anticipating it. Makessa eventually meets up with Izaya. "That was one hell of a fight Makessa" Izaya says as he pockets some cash. "I got a little too excited I suppose. He really didn't deserve being tossed into the building" She says as she scratches the back of her neck. "Huh? You threw Shizu-chan into a building? My my aren't you just a little powerhouse." Izaya says. She laughs and keeps walking. Her phone buzzes and she checks it. It's a text from her sister.

 _Kessebelle! Why didn't you come to dinner! It was so boring without you! I hope you're alright. Dad is meeting with another client tomorrow, he says his two sons are attending and wants_ _ALL_ _of us to be there tomorrow. Sorry to break it to you, you have to come and you have to dress formally, so no fishnets. Only the messenger don't kill me! Love always Kenz._

Makessa closes her messages and sighs. "What is it?" Izaya asks. "I can't come tomorrow, I'm being forced to go to another damn dinner. I should head home. See you tomorrow" She waves and starts to walk away. "Hey, don't you want paid?" Izaya asks. She walks over, he hands over her pay and she walks away after saying goodnight again. She makes it to her room and closes the door counting her earnings. Makessa counts her money, 100,000 yen not bad for her first night on the job. She showers and climbs into bed and drifts into a blissful sleep. She doesn't wake up until the evening. She looks at the time and curses. "Dammit I only have a few hours to get ready and be at the house." She sighs crawling out of bed and getting into the shower; she gets out and dries her hair while looking through her closet. She picks out a red low cut dress and black heels. She lays it on her bed and goes to the bathroom to get ready. Once she is all done she checks her curls to make sure they won't fall out, touches up her makeup and smoothes out her dress. She smiles at her reflection and walks to the lobby. "The car is out front miss." The desk attendant says. "Thank you George." She walks out and climbs into the car. "To the house please" She says and the driver takes off. She walks up the grand stare case entering the house. She lets out a sigh as the door is opened for her. "Makessa so nice of you to grace us with your presence, I hope you enjoy yourself. This is and his sons. Shizuo and Kasuka." He father says in a clipped tone. Makessa smiles at the younger brother and pauses when she meets Shizuo's eyes. He gives a mischievous smirk. She rolls her eyes. "Where is mother?" she asks. "In her room, resting" her father says. She excuses herself and practically races up the stairs to her mother's room. She knocks and hears a faint answer, she enters and sits on the bed. "How do you feel today?" Makessa asks. Her mother smiles, "Just fine darling please go enjoy the dinner." Her mother says. "But…" She protests. "Not another word, go and try and enjoy the company" Her mother says. She nods, kisses her mother's forehead and leaves. She walk out of her mother's room and walks onto a balcony that connects the dining area. She stands there for a little while staring at the stars. The


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone. Thank you all so much for reading my story. So sorry for not explaining anything in the first chapter. I was more excited to write it than explain it. I do not own Durarara nor do I own Shizuo or Izaya but I do own Makessa for she is my own creation. This story is kinda something I came up with on the fly. See I was rewatching durarara and it kinda hit me and I knew I had to write it. This will turn into a shIzaya paring and there will be some graphic detail. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now let's continue with the story shall we?**_

Makessa wakes up to her cell ringing. "Hello?" She answers half annoyed to be awoken so abruptly. "Wakey wakey sleepy head" She hears the voice of the sleezy raven haired boy. "Oh Izaya it's you. What do you want?" She asks annoyed now. "You said you'd work for me, now get out of bed and get dressed. I'm in the lobby and I brought breakfast" He says with a chuckle. She groans and hangs up, calling the main desk telling them to let the raven haired male up. They comply and shortly after the male is knocking on her door. She opens it and he enters. "Sit in the living room I need a shower and then we can go." She says as she walks into the bathroom. He walks into her living room and sits down munching on a blueberry muffin. He sees a red dress sitting on the chair across from him. He walks over to inspect it and notices it smells like smoke. Similarly to what Shizuo smells like when they engage in close combat. Izaya smirks. "So she was near Shizu-chan last night" He puts the dress down and returns to his muffin. She walks out in her towel and into her room grabbing clothes. She changes and quickly puts on some make up and fixes her hair. "Let's go." She says grabbing her muffin and what looks to be coffee. "Our first client is in Shinjuku." Izaya says. She nods as she munches on her muffin. "Miss Makessa" The concierge greets. "Morning Sampson. How's the misses?" She asks. "Very well I'll let her know you asked." She nods. "If my dad comes snooping around let him know I fled the continent." She smirks as the concierge laughs. "Will do miss" He says. She walks out the door greeting the bellhop as well. "You're in a good mood. Did you get laid or something?" Izaya asks smirking. She smacks his arm. "The only person who needs laid in this situation is you, your way too uptight" She mocks the short male. He laughs as they keep walking. "Your room smelled like smoke. What the hell did you do last night when you left?" He asks. "Oh my dad was having dinner with a client. Get this it was Shizuo's dad. So I went to talk to my mom and ended up on the balcony talking to him for a bit. He asked what my deal was and why I was hanging around you. I didn't say anything about our arrangement and left" She replies throwing her wrapper away. Izaya smirks, " _so she was with Shizu-chan last night"_ he thinks to himself. "Head to a coffee shop in Shinjuku, our client is waiting there." Izaya says, she nods and continues walking. They walk for a little while longer until Izaya starts talking. "Did Shizu-chan beat the shit out of you when he saw you?" Izaya asks. "No we had a decent conversation and I went home. He's not always a monster you know" She says as she finishes her muffin. Izaya watches the girl as she walks. " _I wonder if Shizu-chan likes girls like this. She's petite, a nice figure, long black hair with purple tips, exotic clothing, nice ass, nice boobs. Hmm"_ Izaya thinks to himself and then mentally slaps himself. He didn't have time to be wondering what that monster liked in women. He didn't even know why he cared. "Hey Izaya, is this the place?" Makessa looks back at him and he nods. "Do I at least get a cup of coffee before I beat the shit out of worthless scum like the sleazy bags in this joint?" She asks. "I suppose it won't hurt" He says. "But after we deal with this asshole, I have a deadline and Shiki is on my ass about meeting it" Izaya says. "Shiki?" She looks at him questioningly. "My boss who in turn is your boss" He says matter-of-factly. She nods and follows him. They walk to the shadiest part of Shinjuku and meet a man wearing a nicely tailored suit in pure white. The man gives Izaya a look as a greeting. Only when his eyes fall on the girl does he speak. "Makessa Nightmare what an interesting surprise. Something I can do for you?" He asks. The girl shakes her head a small smile creeping on her face. "No Shi-chan you can't. I'm here with Izaya. We have an agreement." She says her smile widening. The man shakes off the nickname and looks at Izaya his face contorting back to his normal scowl. "My money Izaya" He barks. Izaya reaches into his pocket and hands over a large envelope. "It's in full." He says and walks away. The girl follows the raven haired male. They get through Shinjuku and on to Ikebukuro. Makessa keeps a watchful eye out for pick pockets and anyone who is suspicious. But the only one who seems suspicious is the male in front of her. Their day is normal like any other, meeting clients roughing them up a bit, getting their payment for info the broker has. "Let's get dinner before I walk you home" Izaya says to the girl. She nods and follows him into a sushi restaurant. What throws her off is the massive man before her. His Russian accent catches her interest. "Welcome to Russia Sushi! Right this way miss and Izaya" The man says. "Thanks Simon" Izaya says following the man. "You brought me to a Russian Sushi shop?" She asks. Izaya nods sitting down. "What would you like?" The man, Simon, asks. "My usual Simon, Kessa?" Izaya asks. "Hmm… I'll get what he gets, I suppose" She answers. The man walks away with a big grin on his face. "Today was rough" Makessa says as she rotates her shoulder. "Yeah sorry about that" Izaya says. She surveys the man before her; if he didn't reek of a scheme she would consider him a likely friend. They eat and walk home. What happens next is unexpected. Gunshots ring out and Izaya clutches his side. Makessa whips around to see Chad and his lackies staring back at her. One of them holds a gun. "Shit…" She mutters. "Well well well what is a girl of your status doing in a place like this with scum like him" Chad says with a wicked grin. Makessa's mind races, Izaya is on the ground unconscious bleeding faster. She gets a wicked idea. She throws her arms around Chad's neck. "Oh thank you so much!" she exclaims, when his arms meet her waist she grabs him flipping him into the guy with the gun and kicking the other in the face. Grabbing Izaya she runs. Shizuo lives nearby… how she knows that is an interesting story… A gunshot goes off again hitting her side. She keeps running until she reaches her destination. She bangs on the door frantically. Black dots cloud her vision. The door opens to a groggy half dressed Shizuo. She storms inside locking the door panting. "Kessa?" He asks. "Help…" is all she can get out before she collapses with Izaya still leaning on her. Shizuo is fully awake now. He looks at the girl as blood pours from her wound and then to the flea next to her. He picks them both up laying them on his couches and calling Celty. "Hey I need Shinra and quick" He says hurriedly. Celty hangs up and within minutes they are standing in the blondes living room as Shinra stitches up the two unconscious people before him. _"What the hell happened?"_ Celty types to Shizuo. "I don't know, Kessa showed up here and then passed out. Then I called you." He answers. The flea is the first to wake up. "Where am I?" He asks. "You are in Shizuo's apartment. You got shot" Shinra says. Izaya runs a hand through his hair and looks beside him where Kessa lays still unconscious. "Is she okay?" He asks with worry. Shinra nods. Slowly the black haired girl wakes up. "Kessa!" Shizuo says as he grabs her hand. She shakes her head. "How did I get here? Shizuo?" She looks down and sees she's still dressed. "Okay so was I drunk last night or did I really show up here after getting shot? IZAYA!" her words are rushed and then she sees the brunette. "Slow down" Shizuo says. "You weren't drunk, you did get shot and the flea is okay. What happened?" He asks softly. Izaya watches as the blonde gently asks the girl these questions. "We were walking back to my apartment and then there were gun shots and Izaya fell… there was so much blood… it was Chad… and his goons." She says with a shaky breath. Izaya looks beside himself, this girl who can throw people into buildings and destroy anything she touches is trembling over a shooting and some blood. "Izaya I'm so so sorry you got dragged into this. Shizuo I'm sorry I showed up here with him or at all…" Her eyes are frantic and her apologies keep coming until the blond silences her. "Enough Kessa, you were right to come to me. If he found you I don't know what would have happened but let's not think about that." the blonde says as he pulls the shaking girl into his lap. "I'm sorry my brother destroyed you…" She says barely audible but Izaya reads her lips. His eyes widen… Shizuo is gay… The blonde catches eyes with the brunette and he averts his eyes. "Shh is not your fault. Kaiden wasn't right for me" he says as he smoothes her hair down. "I'm sorry about THAT night" she says this time not looking at him. "Makessa enough apologizes. You did nothing wrong do you understand." He says as he pulls her closer. Izaya realizes something… he's not gay…. He's bisexual and he slept with makessa… for some reason this pisses him off. "My apartment isn't safe right now… and I can't go with you anywhere Izaya it's too much of a risk…" She says staring at the brunette. "It's okay, just get better" He says. "You're both staying here until things are deemed safe." Shizuo says. Izaya looks away to avoid blushing but Makessa protests but he quickly silences her. Makessa stands up and staggers. "You need to rest!" Shizuo says as he picks the girl up and lays her down. " _Great I'm stuck here with this monster and Makessa until we are both fully recovered"_ Izaya thinks to himself


End file.
